The invention relates to a plastic hand grip having two end zones that are each attachable in a support opening by means of a hinge part. Each hinge part has at least one locking zone which grasps behind the support opening and is held in a spread or locking position.
A hand grip of this type is already known in the general state of the art which is, for example, attachable to the body of a motor vehicle. From a structural and spatial aspect, this construction is expensive.
In contract thereto, it is the object of the present invention to create a hand grip of the initially mentioned kind which is of simple construction, occupies little space, and can be rapidly installed.